Album
by shreya27r
Summary: A collection of one-shots requested by all of you! If you requested a one-shot, it will be posted under here. The first one is posted, so we start off with the Samurai rangers' albums of memories.


Messed Up

Thank you to Keybladeauraofpie for requesting this story. I'm sorry to them since they requested it so long ago. This is a one-shot for Jia and Memily fans.

What if the Nighlok that switched humans and objects came back and changed the rangers' personalities?

Emily sighed as Mike captured her lips in his and deepened it. Mia started to grin as she saw the duo making out on the couch. Oh, how she wished she had someone to help her through her toughest job- laundry. Especially Kevin's. Boy, did he sweat! And when he didn't, the shirts would be stained with food since he always used chopsticks.

Apparently, it was part of the "Samurai Tradition".

Jayden snatched the basket from Mia's hands that held all the freshly washed and dried laundry which she always did. Mia looked at him curiously.

"I can fold it if you want."

"I'll help you. Besides, it's my job anyway."

"What are the two lovebirds doing? Ji's gonna kill em."

"Apparently they think they can take a shot at hiding their love. Do they even know we're contemplating on how silly they are even in front of them?"

"I don't care, but they better quit it."

"Hey, love makers! Get off the couch and move your butts!" Mia yelled, causing the duo to stumble off the sofa and act as if nothing happened. Mia started to laugh her head off and Jayden chuckled.

This Samurai family was a heck of an interesting one.

Mia followed Jayden to the 'chore room'. This was where the rangers did most of their work, but Mia was most probably the only one who actually did her work. Not even Kevin would dare go in there. He was raised as royalty, so he usually had maids.

Mia wasn't necessarily a maid, but she was more of a mother…  
and Jayden more of a father.

He dumped the clothes on the small bed and took a bulk of them. Mia carefully folded diagonally, horizontally and vertically, ending up with a soft pile of neatly folded clothes. Jayden ended up doing it a different way, but managed to do as good as her.

"Well, that went by relatively fast compared to other times. I'll just drop these off in the rooms," Mia said and Jayden nodded with a satisfied smile.

"Alright- Antonio, Lauren, Jayden, Me, Mike, Emily and Kevin. I guess that's it."

Mia lazily walked to her room to change for training. She headed out to the back patio, where everyone was waiting for her and Ji to appear so they could get orders for their schedule.

"Good Morning, everyone. I assume you all know what to do for today. Stick with your normal training partner and I will be switching partners based on your abilities."

Mia walked over to where Jayden was and put her kendo stick next to his. Ji signaled them to begin and Mia started off in offense mode. But every move she tried was dodged and repaid by a signature move of the Shiba family. Luckily, she could dodge those and all eyes went to the duo.

Finally, Jayden took Mia's kendo stick and brought her to his chest so she couldn't attack.

"I win," he breathed in her ear. He turned around and walked away, but not before Mia scooped the stick out of his hand and hit his leg. He fell down and looked at her.

"The fight's not over until both opponents are through," she said simply, and the others congratulated her on her accomplishment. He smirked at him and turned back to the others.

He looked at her curiously, and the GAP Sensor rang furiously. They ran to the site and saw Switchbeast zapping only people.

Mia quickly ran to a corner of the area and blocked Switchbeast's arms from hurting a bunch of kids.

"Oh, so pinky here has a weakness for kids, is that right?"

Mia hid her face behind her hair and morphed.  
"Samuraizer! Go go Samurai!" She was covered in a light pink suit and charged at the Nighlok. Jayden and the others eventually came along and Switchbeast started to do his job.

"I think it'll cause a bit more trouble than last time when you see what I'm about to do!" he threatened, and poked the pink ranger suit. The others yelled her name and the other arms poked the other rangers.

When they woke up, the guys found themselves in an infirmary separate from the girls'. Mia felt strange. Why was she in an infirmary full of guys, and where were Jayden and Emily? She hopped out of bed and entered the restroom.

What she saw in the mirror made her scream, startling the others.  
Instead of deep, dark brown eyes, she saw blue, calm eyes. They didn't look too odd, they in fact looked like Jayden's. The pieces finally fit together and Mia realized she had switched personalities with Jayden! That stupid Switchbeast!

Ji came running in the room.

"Jayden! Stop this nonsense! You disturbed the others and you should be in bed!"

"Ji! Oh thank goodness! I'm not Jayden! It's me, Mia! Switchbeast traded by body and Jayden's!"

"This is terrible! I'll call everyone to wake up and meet in the meeting room."

After agreeing, Mia walked to the meeting room quietly, not disturbing whoever was in the other rangers' bodies. She saw herself walk in and screamed as the person in Mia's body screamed along with her.

"Why are you screaming so much today, Mia?!"

"Mia?!" The others screamed, and they considered for a moment that the reason she was the wrong person applied for them too.

"Who are you?" Mia asked to the person in her body.

"Um, Jayden."

"Dear god," Mike said in frustration. "Who's in my body?"

"Me."

"Oh, wow. That helps so much. Who's me?"

"I'm Antonio."

"Mia! You have to switch us back! I'm not having a- fisherman in my body! Who knows what I'll touch at the dock?!"

"Mike, you touch your own snot," Mia stated. The comment earned a glare from the Green Ranger and a smirk from the other rangers. They could agree they'd stumbled on him a few times picking his nose. Antonio decided he wanted to know who was in his body.

"Who's in mine, er… Antonio's body?" he said in confusion.

"Me, Emily."

"Well, I'll still have a good attitude."

"Emily, make sure you do as many weird things to his zord as you can," Mike said.

"Wait a second," Kevin stated. "Mike's in my body! Shoot! Mia, you have to do something!"

"Ew," Emily scrunched in disgust. "Kevin the Grinch is in my body."

"When did I get that nickname?"

"Don't blame me- Mike came up with it a month ago!'

"Guys," Jayden said. "Stay on topic. We have to figure out a way to defeat Switchbeast."

"We can switch him with another soccer ball or something," Emily pondered.

"That wouldn't make sense, Emily," Mia disagreed. "We have to go to extreme measures. He has to switch with an inanimate object that will annoy him."

"Maybe a fake ranger," Kevin suggested.

"No, that puts us at risks if a citizen finds a ranger going awry."

"How about a fish, and we bring in the neighbor's cat? It scared the flesh off Antonio, so it should kill him!"

"That's a good idea. Switch him with his fear."

"When I was in the dream world," Antonio began. "I saw a beast lurking in the shadows. I eventually found out it was Switchbeast, and it looked like he was scared of something."

"Did you see what it was?"

"It looked like a giant frog."

"Oh god, no frogs!" Mia said. The others looked at her in bewilderment. She was almost as tough as Jayden, yet she had a fear of a thumb-sized amphibian!

"What? You guys remember when I had to kiss a frog! It was even worse than having a spider crawling up your back!" Jayden shivered at the feeling. The eight black eyes staring into his soul as the claws and arms tickled his skin in an eerie way.

"Well, maybe a fake frog. A… frog costume!"

"Uh… okay," Mia decided. "But who's going to be in the costume?"

"Who here is the least mortified of frogs?"

"I honestly have seen worse-looking fish. I could try," Antonio said.

"Wait a second," Kevin interrupted.

"What?"

"If we try switching Switchbeast and the frog costume, wouldn't it switch Antonio and Switchbeast?"

"No, it wouldn't. If Antonio is careful and has a good eye, which he does, he can make sure it only touched the suit and not him."

"Yeah. If he switched a Nighlok and my body, I'd rip his head off."

"Enough," Jayden and Mia said.

"So when are we going to carry through this plan?" Emily asked innocently.

"Soon enough, Emily. This afternoon."

"Kids, look at the map. I'm sure you'll recognize his pattern. He's heading to his next destination and it's easy enough for even Mike to figure out," Ji stated.

"Hey, I am not stupid!"

"Mike, enough! Don't be tacky- you are my main concern in this ranger family!" Ji whacked his head with a stick and left.

"Ow!" Emily got up and went over to help him.

"I don't need your help, Kevin," Mike spewed.

"I'm Emily, and don't ever raise that tone with your girlfriend."

"Okay," Kevin said from Emily's body. "That was just wrong." He got up, made a face, and ran to the restroom.

"Kevin, stop! You're not a boy anymore!"

"I just have to vomit!"

"Works for me," Emily said and continued to assist her silly Green Ranger.

"So are you guys ready?" Mia challenged.

"Ready as we'll ever be," the others stated.

"In that case, rangers dismissed."

After lunch, Mike was groaning heavily. Mia walked into the room with an apple and spoke up.

"What's with Mike, Emily?"

"I'm telling him that he can't kiss me until we defeat Switchbeast."

"Mike, Emily's got a point. Now shut up and train. I've had enough of your act for today."

"You're starting to turn into Jayden."

"Well, what else can I do?"

Mia left the youngsters hanging and walked into her room on accident, where Jayden was reading one of Emily's books.

"What are you doing?" Mia spoke softly.

"Bored, and training is in an hour."

"Well, try reading an archive. If Emily found out, she'd kill you."

"I don't care. I'm Jayden."

"Not anymore. I'm Jayden, you're Mia."

"Well, no difference."

"Actually, our powers are different. I'm practicing a bit more to get the hang of it."

"Don't push yourself too hard."

"Try telling that to yourself."

"Mia, I know that it's hard to try to persuade me to calm down, but I really want you to be careful."

"Jayden, I'm you now and it's hard having to bear the Shiba Symbol and the Sealing Symbol being in progress."

"Lauren's got it taken care of."

"Yeah, but I feel like I have to get it done."

"Then, go ahead."

"Alright."

"Don't push yourself too hard, or I'm gonna kill you when we defeat Switchbeast."

"You are such a hypocrite."

"You are such a name-caller."

"Don't start that game with me." Mia smiled as Jayden got up to respond, but cut his mouth short before he blew it. She turned around and waked away, making him seem stupid.

The next morning, Mia woke up a few hours before the others to go out and train. It was only 5 and still dark, but she couldn't sleep with a big responsibility bearing on her. Jayden would get up from all the noise, but her bed was too soft to move. Finally, he got up when he heard panting.

He walked outside and saw Mia hanging low on the patio and breathing heavily. He walked down and rubbed her back. She turned into her defensive mode and hit his stomach. He backed away, although it didn't hurt.

"You have to stop it now," he commanded.

"No," she whispered.

"Mia, I command you to go to your room."

"I will not." The GAP Sensor rang and everyone walked to the meeting room in their PJ's, Kevin not realizing the others were laughing at his. They ran out to the park and it was very dimly-lit.

Switchbeast came out of nowhere and stung Mia, hoping to switch her with something the others couldn't see. Maybe a lamp post would work? Yeah. Switchbeast wasn't looking at the lamp post, but at the shock-struck Mia. He accidentally landed in Jayden, and the duo landed in their bodies. They cheered in their suits that they didn't have to fight with new powers, but they had to help the others.

"Switchbeast, you idiot!" Mia called out of the dark. He turned every way to see where she was. Mia attacked from behind and was able to break his little satchel with the souls of people who were switched.

"Switchbeast," Jayden began. "It's time to turn the switch on your powers- off." Mia frontflipped and hit his head in the middle of her big move. He immediately went to his second life, and it seemed a bit too easy. Mia held Jayden back as he tried to morph.

"Wait," she whispered.

"Why?"

"He's tricking us. There's something behind his back that he wants to jam into the Megazord. Don't transform completely, just enlarge the zords," she told the others. They nodded, and the zords flew just as the sun was rising over the horizon.

After 5 minutes of trying the catch one of the metal animals, Switchbeast gave up and took out the weapon behind his back. He tried to grab the Turtlezord, and stabbed it, causing Mia to flinch and fall. The others came to her side in a rush and the stab sent sparks flying out of the zord.

It started to shrink in size, and Mia ran to catch it before the small toy hit the ground and blew up, destroying her power. She took off her heels and ran, catching it quickly and just before it died. The zord could only nuzzle itself closer to her, for it was really weak.

Switchbeast, meanwhile, got his butt kicked by Kevin, Emily, Mike, and Antonio, while Jayden was helping the two pinks up.

Mia smiled as she laid her head on Jayden's chest as they entered the Shiba Van.

"Bets on their relationship?" Mike asked the others.

"I'm in," Antonio immediately inquired.

"Count me too," Kevin said.

"Us also," Mike and Emily said.

"Antonio and I say they're gonna break up soon after they start. You guys owe us each 10 bucks if you lose."

"Far in your dreams, Kevin. We both say they're gonna get married and live in the land of Oz and meet Mr. Lion and Mr. Tinhead Larry, or something and Mr. Scarecrow and kill the Evil Wizard of the South and follow the green and yellow wood road to victory against the 49ers, and-" Emily went on and on in her dreams until Mike lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Em."

"Yeah," Antonio said. Kevin barged in. "Did you even see the movie?"

"No," Emily said. "But, this is what Mike told me about the movie."

"Well, we know he's really messed you up," Antonio whispered. Mike tackled him, and Emily and Kevin exchanged looks.

Mia woke up in the middle of the rangers' quarrel outside of the infirmary. Jayden popped his head up.

"Mia, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" she said drowsily. "I'm just tired…"

"Just go ahead and rest."

"I can't – I have to practice."

"Mia, you have to stop. It's too much on you."

"After he switched all of us, I can't help but practice!" Mia got out of bed and walked out to the training patio. Jayden followed her after a moment, and held her back.

"Let go, Jayden." He just tightened his grip on her shoulder. She winced, for that was where she was hit. He took his hand off immediately.

"See? You're not in any condition to fight."

"Stop telling me what to do! I can't do anything about it!" She pushed him away and picked up a kendo stick.

"I am your leader, and you will do what I tell you to. Drop the kendo stick." Jayden hovered over her and she glared.

"I thought that after all this time, you would change to a human," she hissed. He was shocked almost immediately. She took another kendo stick and pushed him forcefully out of her view. She aimed at the dummy and attacked.

Jayden took another kendo stick from the rack and blocked her next hit. She turned around and attempted to hit his arm. He blocked it with effort, and they engaged in a new fight. Mia was so concentrated on his moves, that she didn't have time to realize he was smirking. By the time she noticed, he had already taken her kendo stick and accidentally hit her knee and ankle, when he meant to stop her from kicking him.

He did a bit more than that, and Mia was on the ground the next second, gripping her full leg. Jayden got down and held her close so her tears didn't turn to sobs. She, thankfully, managed to let her tears out in his shirt. He closed his eyes, and he waited for her to calm down before he carried her inside.

She limped a bit when she stood up, but other than that, she was helpless. He first placed his arm around and behind her shoulders, then placed his other hand under her knee, causing her to wince. He then lifted her bridal style and brought her to the infirmary, where she put a brace on her foot.

She frowned at him when he looked at her. He just pouted exaggeratedly, and he tried to seem innocent. She finally gave in to his most charming smile and she also smiled. He walked over and tried his best to cut the silence between them.

"Mia, I'm really sorry."

She didn't say anything, but just looked at her foot, looking like she was debating on whether she should forgive him. After all, he didn't mean to hurt her. She looked away from him, and she sighed quietly.

"Do the others know?"

"Know what?" Jayden softly asked.

"I broke my foot and sprained my knee?"

"No, but I'll use my symbol power."

"Do it as fast as you can." Jayden got up, set up a sound barrier to trap any excess power from hitting the others outside of the room.

"Symbol Power! Heal!" Mia saw the brace disappear, and her foot was back to normal in second, even better. She merely smiled, and got up. He followed her back outside, and the sky was getting dark as the soft breeze of night swayed past their calm faces and the quiet atmosphere was uplifted by the relaxing sound of swaying trees and the small pitter-patter of water droplets starting to fall.

Dow n they came, one by one, as Mia picked up a kendo stick and faced her dim-lit practice dummy. She took turns with her stances, pacing herself correctly to balance out her powers.

It started to rain a bit heavier, and the lights in the Shiba House were starting to turn off as the time passed by with the soothing sound of falling water from the clouds. Jayden squinted to better see his counterpart in the dim-lit patio. She didn't seemed the slightest bit bothered by her surroundings, and she continued hitting without a break.

"Mia, come inside! You're soaking!" Jayden said, as he walked onto the patio, now making him also wet.

"No! I'm still weak!" Mia said, and Jayden tried to stop her. She pulled away and continued, as the rain started to pour heavily, the place now filled with the heavy cries of rain. He finally stopped her from doing her next move.

"Stop now."

"I must keep going."

"Mia," he turned her around abruptly. "Why're you like this?"

"Because I know how you feel." Jayden smiled at her in the dark, and they engaged in a kiss.

It all seemed so surreal for both of them – it must've been the perfect storm, because they felt like they were in a movie. The sky darkened to black, and only the small light from the porch was keeping them from going blind in the dark.

The heavy rain fell all over them as they held each other, embracing the moment as they realized that they were meant to be together.

Fire wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
